The most commonly used boat trailer consists of a chassis with road wheels, a hitch at the forward end thereof for connection to the towing vehicle, and means, such as rollers and/or skids, on the upper side of the chassis for cradling the hull of the boat. With a trailer of this type, the boat is exposed during transport and storage and, accordingly, subject to damage, as from traffic thrown stones, for example, and from vandalism.
While enclosed boat trailers offer protection against such damage, existing enclosed trailers have found only limited acceptance, due, at least in part, to the additional labor required in loading and unloading the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,875, Robinson, Jr., discloses an enclosed trailer for carrying a boat, the trailer being provided with a rearwardly telescoping overhead support mechanism and hoist for moving the boat between the housed position within the trailer and a body of water in which the boat is launched. This arrangement, while providing for the handling of the boat, involves an expensive trailer construction.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an enclosed trailer for a boat which trailer facilitates the maneuverring of the boat between the housed and launched positions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an enclosed trailer for a boat which, in addition to providing full protection for the boat, provides readily accessable auxiliary storage.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of such an enclosed trailer for a boat which has a compact and aerodynamic external configuration.